Ms Dally: Rosella
by MissLizziebeth
Summary: Bella comes home to find a very lovely surprise waiting for her in her bedroom. How will she and Rosalie spend their night? Part of my 'Ms. Dally' universe, Pre-CF, but could be a stand alone! One-Shot LEMON! AH OOC Femslash Bella/Rosalie


**A/N: Okay, now I know I'm supposed to be updating my other stories, but I was just suddenly struck with inspiration. So, here is my first femslash - I hope you like it.**

**13/04/11 Update: This story was originally a normal one-shot, but it now could be a side one-shot to my story **_**Ms. Dally**_**. Nothing has changed and it can still be read as just a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything actually, as this one-shot includes no OCs.**

**Bella's POV**

I looked hungrily at Rosalie as she stood before me. The gauzy curtains of my bedroom made moonlight shine upon her smooth skin. I swept my eyes slowly across every inch of it.

Her feet were clad in black, strappy high heels, and she was wearing stockings that came to mid-thigh, held by a thin garter, while the top part of her leg was bare for me. Pieces of sheer material hung from her equally see-through and flimsy black, lacy bra. Her toned stomach was on show, leading down to her matching thong. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders in all its wavy glory, and a seductive smirk was set on her naturally shiny, plump lips.

My panties were wet as soon as I'd opened my bedroom door to find her leaning against the far wall, one knee bent.

It was a wonderful surprise to come home to, and I was going to show her my gratitude the entire night. No doubt about it.

Rosalie watched me with hooded eyes as I walked closer. When I made it in front of her I slipped my arms around her waist and lifted her onto the drawer beside us. I put my hands on the uncovered patches of her thighs and rubbed softly before tugging them apart. She gave a deep moan and helped by spreading her legs wide for me.

I stood in between them before using the grip I had on her thighs to pull her towards me. She wrapped her long legs around my waist, her core brushing my stomach, as I kissed her slowly but passionately.

As our mouths dance I tugged on her bottom lip before dragging my tongue across the soft surface. She automatically gave me entrance, and we battled for dominance. I broke off after a while, favouring to kiss along her jaw and down her neck, nipping gently then licking to sooth the sting. Rosalie groaned low in her throat as I continued my journey down to the valley between her breasts.

I felt her hands reach up to clutch at my hair as I licked the rise of her breasts one at a time in long, sensual strokes. She cried out in protest when I leaned back.

With dark eyes I said, "Babe, as much as I _love _this–" I fingered the sheer material strips of her bra "–it has to go."

She only nodded, breathing heavily.

I reached behind her and unclipped the clasp, letting the lingerie fall delicately into my waiting hands. Once it was tossed aside, my eyes practically scorched into Rosalie's breasts. I could feel her watching me again.

My hands caressed over her pinkish buds tenderly, and they instantly became taut. My fingers trailed light circles around them, growing smaller until they were rubbing the points. Her breasts were heaving as she panted with desired, and I observed them as they rose and fell, fascinated.

Rosalie's whine broke me out of my spell, and I glanced up at her. She was pouting, her hands running up and down my shoulder blades.

"Please," she begged.

I didn't reply, already bending down to kiss and lick her glorious thighs. Her hands slithered up to my head again, tangling in my hair while she tried to guide my mouth to her sex. For once I let her and pushed my nose against her covered core. I ran it gently up and down her slit as she clenched her thighs around my shoulders.

Experimenting, I very slowly poked my tongue out and licked her in a firm line. She convulsed slightly, moaning loud enough to deafen me.

"Bella," she panted.

I stepped away abruptly, causing her to yelp and reach out for me. I gave her a single look, full of lust, and she quietened immediately.

"Take them off," I commanded, nodding to her thong.

She did as told, sliding them down her legs and flinging them onto the floor. I stopped her as she started to take off her high heels and stockings.

"Leave them on," I smirked. She nodded again, like a little puppy.

I studied her as she sat on the drawer, naked bar the stockings and shoes. I sauntered forward, disposing of my clothes as I went until I was completely uncovered. Without giving her a chance to move, I gripped her hips and picked her up. Her legs locked around me again, her high heels clinking together.

She shifted against as I walked her to the bed, her folds rubbing along my abdomen. We both moaned at the friction. I set her on the edge of my bed, kneeling down between her parts thighs. My fingers swirled on them in random designs.

I heard her breathing hitch as I leant down. Using the flat of my tongue, I licked all of her slit like I had before, and then blew onto the wet trail I had left. Rosalie shivered and groaned above me.

Quickly, taking her by surprise, I thrust my tongue into her centre. Her back arched as she cried out. I bobbed my head a few times before moving up to lick her clit, while my fingers replace my tongue and explored her warmth.

I angled slightly to hit her 'wonder spot', as I'd dubbed it, with each thrust, rubbing it again and again. She gripped the sheets, moaning uncontrollably, until her walls clenched around me. I kept going, watching her ride out her high.

She grinned dazedly for a moment, lying flat on her back, before she bolted up and practically tackled me to the ground. She kissed me roughly, and I made sure she could taste herself. My hands found purchase on her round, firm ass and I squeezed, pushing her pelvis flush against mine.

We both groaned before she got up speedily. I stayed where I once as she opened the drawer and pulled out some sex toys. She came back over to me jittering with excitement, and gave me an almost innocent smile.

I felt it rub along my walls as Rosalie slid the double-ended dildo inside me. Then, she slowly lowered herself down onto the other ending, her folds brushing mine as she settled on them. We both started moving slowly, pivoting our hips just right.

She laid herself on me, her perspiration sticking to my skin. I breathed in the luscious smell. Our hands clutched each other to our bodies as we kissed, speeding up our thrusts. Suddenly, the dildo hit _my _wonder spot, and I ground into the toy repeatedly, my desire growing.

It didn't take long before we both moaned the other's names. Rosalie collapsed on top of me, the dildo still inside us both. I twitched slightly and caused it to move. I groaned, letting my hands tighten on her ass. She cried out as well, but got up and tugged the toy out of us both.

My core heated again as I looked at her, naked and dripping, glowing with post-orgasmic satisfaction. She noticed my renewed hunger and made me shut my eyes. I eyed her for a second and then complied.

I jumped a little as I felt something poke into my entrance again. My eyes cracked open at the sound of buzzing and I instantly arched my back, my hips bucking. Rosalie held the vibrator in her hand, moving it back and forth a tiny bit. I shuffled closer to her so that it sunk further in, and groaned.

She turned the settings up and my insides melted. My high came and built up again quickly. Before I could cum again, I put my hand on Rosalie's and pulled the vibrator out. I pushed her down onto me, her hips crashing against mine. Our folds rubbed together in the most delicious way, making us both groan.

While her eyes were shut I slid the vibrator in between us. Our lower lips wrapped around it easily, though still let them touch each other's, and it was near impossible to see. I turned it on to the middle setting and be both grinded furiously, smashing ourselves against the toy and one another.

After we'd come down from our latest orgasm, Rosalie plucked the vibrator out and put it on the floor before heaving a breath.

"Bella," she panted.

I hummed in response.

"Bed," she gasped out. It seemed she could only say one word sentences.

She managed to stand up and pull me along with her. We both fell onto the mattress with me on top. Our breasts caressed each other, smooth skin rubbing against smooth skin. Rosalie moaned at the contact.

"Sixty-nine," she breathed, staring up at me.

I grinned and turned so that my head faced her feet whilst I straddled her face. She gave me a ginger lick and I jumped. She then just rushed in there, tongue-fucking me for all her worth. I bent my head and buried my own tongue into her folds.

We both kept licking and sucking until the waves of our highs came around. When we were finished, I flopped down next to her and pulled up the covers around us. I softly kissed her flushed cheek and wrapped my arms around her. She burrowed into me happily and closed her eyes.

"Love you," I murmured into her hair.

"Love you more," she whispered back. I smiled and fell into a peaceful abyss.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I will not be expanding on this because I didn't want it to have any plot. It's just pure lemony fun :P I doubt I'll change my mind and turn it into a full story like I did with **_**A Secret Longing **_**- mostly coz this was really hard work to write! Well, don't forget to leave a review :] xxx**


End file.
